1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of bowling lane maintenance machines; more particularly, it is concerned with a machine having the capability of mixing constituents of lane conditioners and/or cleaning compositions which are held in separate reservoirs within the machine and which may be combined just prior to application, and a related method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art bowling lane maintenance machines have typically been provided with separate reservoirs for holding lane conditioners and cleaning compositions. By way of example, this arrangement is shown in published U.S. Patent Application No. US 2008/0109983, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. Typically, a lane maintenance machine having the capability of cleaning the lane and then applying a conditioner or treatment to the lane operates by applying the cleaning composition to the lane and then applying the conditioner as a lane dressing. This arrangement has necessitated the lane maintenance machine operator to premix the cleaning compositions and the use of lane conditioners which are of a character that they may be retained in the reservoir for lengthy periods prior to application. Moreover, such lane maintenance machines may require that power be expended to operate portions of the cleaning system simultaneously with the dressing application system. Thus, existing lane maintenance machines have limitations with regard to the types of compositions which can be held in the reservoirs and on the operating characteristics and performance of the machine.